


More Than Army

by Frostyoyo (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frostyoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steps into the Stark Tower. He doesn't throw Tony out of a window, because... because Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Army

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a little bit too sweet story with too much feelings.  
> Please, try to overlook my mistakes.

Loki stepped into Stark Tower when Tony was standing a few metres from him.  
He absolutely wasn't expecting him. He wasn't expecting that he will be able to arrive with his usual cold and cruel grin.

Not after what he heard. Clint could tell him, because he remembered almost everything from time when he was in Loki's control. He remembered things Loki did, how he was acting, his emotions, what he said. What was his real nature. Clint wasn't so angry to Loki now. Because he has seen what he truly is. Vulnerable, broken, helpless. And all this he showed to Clint. He wasn't cruel to him, he liked him as a friend. And he needed someone to confide. Clint knew about every Loki's concern. And he had many concerns surprisingly. Even he was able to care about someone. To have feelings for someone. This also Clint knew. And he told it after his 'awakening' to the man who it was about - to Tony.

Now Tony knew how Loki feels. He wasn't sure how it happened and when. And Tony felt... strange? No, that wasn't the right word. Just... surprised. Nicely. He was somehow... happy. That was a little bit impossible, but truthful.

During their conversation Loki looked heartlessly. Tony couldn't comprehend how he can manage it. It was known that he is very talented in dissemblances. But this... was unbelievable. And cruel. Cruel to himself especially. He was refusing to show emotions all the time. And by that he was torturing himself. His own heart.

"I have an army," said Loki calmly.  
"I've got your heart," he answered quietly after a short pause.  
Before Loki could say anything, he was silenced by Tony who pressed their lips together suddenly. It was gentle, soft and careful. Loki wrapped arms around Tony's neck and one small tear ran down his cheek. Then he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Tony's. They both were having closed eyes and were breathing a little bit heavily.  
"I love you, Tony," he whispered silently.  
"I know," mumbled Tony when he kissed Loki once again.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm glad if you liked it and if you didn't, I'm so sorry for wasting your time :D  
> I'm very thankful for comments and kudos!


End file.
